


Crystal Clear

by VoidfishDuet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, seto gets forced to take a vacation, the inherent sibling energy of splash fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidfishDuet/pseuds/VoidfishDuet
Summary: Mokuba is going to make sure Seto has fun on their vacation, whether he wants to be there or not.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's December, but I wrote this based on an ask prompt on my Tumblr a few months ago, and I felt like cleaning it up and posting it here as well! I just can't get enough of the Kaiba brothers getting to be brothers and have fun together. The title is from the Hayley Williams song of the same name.

“Seto, come get in the water with me!”

Seto looked up from his book, meeting the determined eyes of his little brother, hair wet and hanging in his eyes. Mokuba’s hands were balled up on his hips, so Seto couldn’t tell if his fingers were wrinkled, but he had been swimming for as long as they had been out at the pool. Meanwhile, Seto lounged on a reclining chair under an umbrella close by, so that he could keep an eye on Mokuba and have a shady place to read. He didn't have to put on as much sunscreen if he was in the shade—unlike Mokuba, whose shoulders were tinting pink in a way that suggested he needed another coat.

For his part, Seto did not want to get wet. He didn’t even want to be here, in a resort near the coast, far away from Kaiba Corp. However, Mokuba had insisted that the two of them take a vacation, saying that both of them were working too much, Seto especially.

“You look like you’re going to fall asleep standing up!” he had said, laying the brochure for this resort on Seto’s desk. Seto was close to shutting him down—after all, a vacation was more hassle than it was worth, and the people he put in charge of his projects wouldn’t do them nearly as well as he would. However, seeing his pale, drawn face in the reflection of his computer screen proved that his brother wasn’t too far off. So, here they were, on vacation. That didn’t mean Seto had to actually get in the pool, though.

“Just one more chapter, and I’ll join you,” Seto responded, looking back down at his book.

Mokuba sighed, and audibly stomped his foot. “You keep saying that, but I’m pretty sure you’ve finished two chapters since the last time I asked.”

He wasn’t wrong; Seto had actually finished three. Rather than admit to his fib and leave the safety of his umbrella, however, Seto continued to read. That is, until his book was snatched away, held in Mokuba’s damp fist.

“Hey, give that back!” Seto shouted, standing up fluidly, but Mokuba took a step backwards.

“Come and get it, then!”

Seto growled, making his way towards his brother, but Mokuba stayed a step ahead of him, switching the book between hands to keep it out of his reach. Seto kept his eyes on the book, laser-focused. So focused, in fact, that he didn’t notice they were heading right towards the pool. At the last moment, Mokuba darted to the side, but Seto’s momentum carried him forward, and by the time he realized what was happening, he had already taken a confident step over the edge of the pool.

For a brief, disorienting moment, Seto found himself in free-fall, until he hit the chilly water and sank. Luckily, Mokuba had convinced him to put on swim trunks, though he was still wearing a cotton t-shirt, which would surely stick to his skin once he got out. Once he regained his bearings, he oriented himself upright and swam toward the surface. Just as his head crested the water, however, his eyes met with the sight of Mokuba, mid-cannonball. He tried to shield himself with his hands, but he still got splashed.

When Mokuba surfaced, he grinned at his brother. “Gotcha, Seto!” Seto just glared back at him from under his wet bangs, looking like a cat that had been forced into an unwanted bath. Mokuba’s smile disappeared, and he swam closer, a worried look on his face. “Hey, I just wanted you to have fun, you know? Please don’t be mad.”

Seto was silent for another moment, before his own smile, his _real_ smile, broke over his face. “Oh, you’re on,” he said, and swam over to Mokuba, who started swimming backwards, yelling apologies through his laughter. When he caught up, Seto splashed Mokuba with his hands, laughing at the way he spluttered. Mokuba returned the splash in kind, and soon, an all-out war began between the two.

Eventually, they grew tired of it, and made their way to the edge of the pool, both gasping with laughter and eyes stinging from the chlorine. Seto pulled himself out of the water, then helped Mokuba out, and the two of them sat on the concrete ledge, legs dangling in the water.

“Seto?” Seto looked over at Mokuba, who was smiling softly at him. “Thanks. I know you don’t like vacations, but I miss just getting to have fun with you, the way we used to.”

“Oh, Mokuba…” Seto swallowed around the sudden guilt in his throat. “I’m—I’m sorry. You know I can’t leave Kaiba Corp. alone for too long, but—I’ll try my best to take time just for the two of us, okay?”

Seto was almost blinded by the force of Mokuba’s grin, then he was grunting as Mokuba tackled him into a hug. “Thank you, Seto. I love you.”

Seto patted Mokuba’s head, and smiled too, though the guilt didn't entirely disappear. “I—me too. Don’t trick me into falling into the pool next time you feel like this, okay? Just tell me.” Mokuba laughed, and released him, sitting by his side and resting his head on his shoulder instead. Seto sighed; maybe vacations weren’t such a hardship after all.


End file.
